Black Sheep
by PsychoSybil
Summary: I wrote this in inspiration of manga 518. My take of Sesshoumaru's ordeal after losing his left arm. Total 1 shot. I so needed to write it. Gawd, I wrote something angsty....


A/N: Pissed off and aggravated. I wrote this fic in inspiration of Manga 518. I don't own InuYasha.

Black Sheep

The only full-blooded youkai son of the great King of the Western Lands sat upright with his back against a very large and very old tree in a remote forest somewhere in the vast lands of Japan. He had flown there blind from pain and rage due to a recent fight he had with his only surviving sibling. A sibling, who was the result of the base desires of a demon male and a human female as he saw it. A sibling who was 200 years younger and had absolutely no right to exist. A sibling who was a curse upon his family's royal name. A sibling who was a bastard half demon whom he needed to eradicate promptly to end the shame placed said royal family. He despised his little brother to no end and his hatred knew no bounds for he would go to any length to kill the fucking SOB. Unfortunately, the trap he set inside his father's tomb to lure dear little brother to his death ended up in defeat. Defeat that stung more than 1000 bees piercing his flawless and beautiful, creamy yet ever so pale white skin with a vengeance that could not be ignored.

In a shock of brilliant balled white light, he flew from the battle scene. And in a blinded, frenzied rage he made his way from the Land of the Dead to the World of the Living as severe pain and agony gripped his body. How he did it he could not recall but his every essence, his every being screamed out for immediate suicide to end it all here and now, however, he pressed on and lived. Lucid thought intermingled with psychotic desire to cloud his mind and judgment as he raced through the skies of Japan to end up in some strange forest far removed from his home. He would never remember how he ended up there but he would remember that it seemed safe and secure at the time.

The bandits he fought were nothing. Even in his bloodied and battered condition, he was still able to beat them down. They were insects. Ones that could merely be stamped out easily with his poison-whip. Humans were a nuisance. Just a fucking needless nuisance with he could not be concerned. He'd kill every last one of them if he could -- Them along with his half-breed sibling. One that had slighted his royal person by managing to take his prized sword, Tessaiga, along with his left arm. How was this possible? How could a being so low do such a thing? It was im-_possible_, yet it occurred.

What the fuck.

He sat upright against that damned tree for what seemed like centuries but it was really only a matter of night hours turning to day. He was in torrid pain. Thank Kami for his incredible youkai healing for he would have surely suffered a lot more without it. The bleeding stopped and the curing began for death was not an option. Throughout the process, his eyes were closed and he clutched his missing left arm for dear life in hopes it would regenerate or he'd wake up from a very bad dream. Neither happened. He just ended up cursing the hell out of his bastard brother vowing he'd get his birthright back one way or the other. Eventually, he opened his amber colored eyes and found his green lackey at the tips of his boots protecting him to the best of its ability. He found solace and comfort knowing his only his friend in the entire world cared for his welfare and with this knowledge, fell asleep to complete his healing.

His unconscious mind wandered: Why had father forsaken him for the other? Why was the other favored over him? He tried his best to please his father yet nothing seemed to work. Dad was always testing him and no matter how he strived he seemed to fail. He felt betrayed. What had occurred to make father hate him so much? Maybe hate was too strong a word. Maybe it was more like disappointed. Either way, he never seemed to be in his old man's favor. Was it his thirst to become more powerful than father? When had he become so alienated from his family? Was it all due to him or was it them or a combination of both? Could it be due to a lack of communication? He was not the most verbal youkai. When had things gone awry? All he wanted was father's approval and seeing how his father died one dark snowy night leaving a lot of unresolved issues behind, he never got it. After that and for many years later, he struggled with this issue trying to resolve it the best manner he could. Always living in the shadow of his esteemed father and lagging in number behind a sibling he barely knew made him feel like a black sheep. It seemed nothing he could or would do could ever amount to anything yet he kept on striving. Eventually, his confusion and efforts would pay off.

It was just all a matter time…

No one ever told him how it was going to be. He'd have to wait and see.

Maybe one day he'd get the acceptance he so longed for. But that was a long way off.

If he could only see the future…..


End file.
